Midnight Cherry Tree's
by Rachee-chan
Summary: Himura Kenshin is a 7 year old swordsman in training. He comes across a 6 year old girl named Kariduo Remiyu while traveling. Kenshin stays with Remiyu and her mother, but what will happen when they have to say goodbye?
1. The Never Ending Trail

**This story takes place when Kenshin Himura was only 7 years of age, still in the care of his master, and is fairly well skilled in the Hiten Mitsurugi style but still has much to learn from Hiko. I am a big fan of Rurouni Kenshin like many of you and I have enjoyed reading many of your stories so, please take the time to read this story that I have been dreaming up for quite a while now and now that it's up I would like you to enjoy this story. This is my first FanFic but it is however not my first story, I have been writing fantasy stories that I am already five chapters into! So I hope you like it and I hope you leave good reviews! **x** Thanks for coming to read!**

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Cherry Tree's**

_Chapter 1:_** The Never Ending Trail**

**A boy walks alone, he has a serious look in his eyes but it seems as if he has a happy feeling inside. His long red hair glistens in the wet spring sun, which is kept in a high pony tail. His eyes a mellow blue which matches his fair white skin. He bears no scars or cuts except on his palms where many blisters may be found. He walks slowly with one hand in a fist and his other grasping a short katana that seems to be perfect for his size. His height was short for his young age but the way he looked made him seem as if he could take anyone, any size. His gi, the color of his eyes but a little darker shade. His hakama's, a clean white but they seem fairly worn out fore many parts of them are found to be frayed. Someone suddenly came running up the muddy trail screaming his name and his name was Kenshin.**

"Kenshin! Kenshin!"

**The person came running grabbing him by the shoulders the small boy then swiftly turned around.**

"Kenshin! Where were you! I turned around and you were gone!"

"Master!"

"What?"

"Master please do not yell! I left because I couldn't stand watching you just yack and yack to the women back there, that I couldn't! I mean they are _just_ women, that they are!"

**Hiko blushed.**

"I am sorry Kenshin, just please do not run off like that again."

**Kenshin looked at him and nodded. But he was very surprised by his Master. He had never cared before about him running off. He wondered about his Master and then he put his wonder aside and they continued to walk with out a word or a thought. After many hours of walking they noticed something they were walking in circles. Kenshin rolled his eyes at his Master and looked at him and said in an annoyed voice,**

"I thought you knew where you were going Master that I did!"

"Well uhh.. I did but then..."

**Kenshin stopped him from saying his last few words.**

"Don't worry Master, lets just turn up this part of the trail and see where it takes us, that we should."

**Hiko looked down at him in surprise and lifted his eyebrow.**

"Since when does my seven year old apprentice make up the rules?"

"Since the one who thinks he knows where he's going gets the seven year old apprentice and himself lost, that he does."

"I was going to tell you…"

**Kenshin again cut him off and told him,**

"Why don't you treat yourself to some sake Master, while I find a place for us to stay for the night?"

**Hiko then watched him run off with great agility and he sat down on a rock and poured himself some sake surprised at himself for listening to his apprentice but he had been wanting to do this for quite sometime so he didn't say anything and soon he was sleeping soundly on the rock. **

**------**

**Remiyu had just awoken from her slumber staring over at her book which was clamped shut. Scowling she pulled herself from the dirty ground and propped her back up against the cherry tree. She brushed off a few pink petals that had fallen on to her shoulders and did not notice that many other pink petals were in her hair that clashed against her long black strands.**

"Not again!"

**She mumbled to herself picking up the book mark that had fallen out of her book.**

"It's going to take me forever to find my place again!"

**Picking up her book and book mark she dropped them again startled by her mothers cry.**

"Remiyu!"

**The call sounded angry and worried. Remiyu shuddered at the sound she slowly got up and made her way towards the house when she reached the porch steps to her home she looked at the sliding door and swallowed her nervous feeling. Before she could even lay her hands on the door her mother burst out grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her with fury.**

"Remiyu! Where have you been! You have no idea!"

**Her mother then just caught a look at the tears that had stained Remiyu's face.**

"Oh Remiyu I'm sorry, i was just so worried."

**Her mother then embraced the small child.**

"I just hate it when you do this. I wake up and your not there, it terrifies me."

"I-I'm sorry mother, the cherry blossoms just looked so beautiful this dark morning."

**Remiyu managed to choke these words tears still staining her cheeks. Her mother then wiped away her tears giving her a warm mother's smile. Remiyu managed to smile back. Remiyu had a gentle heart but it was fragile she cried a lot when she was in trouble she hated it but it was true.**

"Are you ok now Hun?"

"I-I think so mother. I'm sorry for going off so early and not telling you."

**She bowed her head in shame only to be lifted by her mothers soft hands.**

"It's alright Remiyu now why don't you dress yourself into something other than your robe, I laid your favorite kimono and obi belt out."

"Yes mother."

**She smiled and made her way to her room. She made a face at what her mother called her 'favorite' kimono, she despised this kimono. She had said it was her favorite only because her mother had given it to her. Putting aside her hate towards the pale pink fabric she pulled it on shifting in discomfort. She picked up the obi belt which she loathed greatly, she hated all obi belts but it was how she was to dress. She then took the obi belt and handed it to her mother and scowled with deep hatred as her mother tied it for her. This took her mother about a half hour everyday and this is why she hated obi belts so much. Rejoicing in her mind when her mother was finished she grabbed her book and ran out to the same cherry tree that she had spent about 2 hours sleeping under.**

"Now to get back to where i was in my book!"

**She exclaimed with great joy then she noticed her book mark out of her book and she scowled.**

"Man i forgot."

**Plopping down under the tree she began to fumble through her book searching for her place. Remiyu loved education she was eager to learn new things all of the time.**

"I found it!"

**She gasped and stuck her nose straight into her book reading every sentence carefully. She ignored the birds chirping and the beautiful cherry blossom petals falling around her.**

**-------**

**Kenshin ran along the dirt trail his eyes darting in every direction searching for a good camping spot or hopefully someone who would take them in. He hadn't slept in a bed for ages. He then came to a sudden halt. Staring in awe at what stoodbefore him he dropped his short katana. Noticing what he had dropped he bent down and picked it up once more.**

"Cherry blossoms.."

**He whispered. He hadn't seen these for the longest time he wanted to cry when he saw them. Walking silently he continued walking down the trail scanning the cherry blossoms and their beauty. He then stopped and knelt down picking up one of the many petals that had fallen.**

"Innocent.."

**He whispered as he caressed the almost silk surface with his thumb. He then got up and noticed a blue bird which was chirping happily. He smiled at the bird. The bird felt his eyes on him and flew away quickly frightened by Kenshin. Kenshin bowed his head in sadness he was but a boy that didn't know much about nature let alone birds. The only thing that he was taught to focus on was,**

"A sword.."

**He said aloud with out knowing. He gripped on to the sheath of his great weapon and tried to seize the tears that were now forming like overflowing buckets of water. He wasn't supposed to cry, he was supposed to be strong for what had become of him. He wanted to be the greatest but he missed his parents more than ever and the normal life he could have lived. Pulling himself together he came back to reality and began to walk again. When a small voice was heard.**

"Who are you?"

**He looked up speechless. A girl that looked like the innocent cherry blossom petal. Dressed in a soft pale pink kimono with an obi belt fastened tightly around her waist and holding a book, her thumb was placed in-between the pages. Her hair looked so natural and loose like she didn't care. He watched her long black strands flow in the wind with cherry blossom petals caught in them.**

"Do you know how to speak?"

**The little voice asked and he then broke out of his gaze and nodded trying to look somewhat brave.**

"My name is Himura Kenshin, I seek to learn the teachings of the style Hiten Mitsurugi which is bound in my masters sword, that i am"

**She laughed at his brave introduction. He scowled.**

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing."

**She giggled.**

"My name is Remiyu Kariduo, I am but a 6 year old girl who loves to play and meet new people!"

**She smiled. He smiled back slightly and then took on a more serious look.**

"My Master Hiko has sent me to find a place to stay the night. We have been wandering for several days now and wish to rest, that we have."

**She smirked.**

"I see you are serious about this Kenshin. I will go ask my mother if it's alright under one condition."

"And what could that be?"

"You have to spend 4 hours of your time here playing with me!"

**Play? That was a foreign word to him and seemed like a forbidden word to Hiko, but he nodded.**

"Alright then Remiyu i will"

"And you have to stop being so serious! I mean what are you 7 or 8! Your too young to be acting like those old farts!"

"Are you referring to people like my Master Kariduo?"

**She smiled innocently.**

"Oh no...no.. not at all.."

**She said sarcastically and smirked as he shot her a death glare.**

"So if i promise will you go and ask your mom?"

"Of course i will 'great Kenshin who holds such a _scary_ weapon in his hands'."

**She rolled her eyes and got up and began to make her way towards her house for the second time today mumbling to herself.**

**----------**

**Hiko awoke his head pounding. He moaned in agony and rubbed his side which the rock had dug into.**

"Stupid boy."

**He mumbled to himself.**

"Thinking that he can order me around like that. That boy should learn his place."

"I thought I had already been taught my place Master that I did"

**Startled Hiko jumped and looked over to see his apprentice.**

"Well I taught you your place but it seems as though you have lost it."

"I'm sorry Master Hiko I promise I will not fail to learn my place the next time, that I wont."

"I hope so Kenshin. So, found anywhere to stay the night? Somewhere warm?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure the young girl's mother will say yes."

"They haven't even told you yes and you come running to me already? I'm tired Kenshin and my head hurts like a woman was screaming in my ears thanks to your stupidity."

"You didn't have to Master Hiko it was your choice."

"Do not correct me Kenshin."

"Sorry, but wont you at least come to the place where i found the girl? It's wonderful, cherry blossoms."

"Ah, cherry blossoms what a beautiful sight that must've been for you Kenshin."

**Kenshin nodded.**

"But won't you come and see it to Master?"

**Hiko sighed.**

"I suppose I have to since I've been following your orders lately. Lead the way Kenshin."

**Kenshin began to run to the cherry blossom field his master following quickly behind him to find the girl and what looked like her mother standing by the nearest cherry blossom tree. Kenshin waved happily at the girl and she waved back smiling.**

"Hello again Kenshin!"

**Kenshin and Hiko then began walking to the two and stopped and bowed when they had reached them. Remiyu and her mother bowed in return. Hiko introduced himself and Kenshin to the two.**

"My name is Seijiro Hiko and this is my apprentice Himura Kenshin. We wish to find rest after a long journey."

"So Remiyu has told me. My name is Namika Kariduo and this is my daughter Remiyu Kariduo."

"And your husband?"

**Hiko said.**

"Gone. An illness took over his body and there was nothing we could do."

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"It is alright Seijiro-san. But you may stay here for as long as you would like. My daughter and I do not get company often. So it would be fine if you stayed with us."

"Thank you Kariduo-dono we won't be staying long."

"This way."

**Namika turned around and led them to their house. Remiyu walked along Kenshin gabbing the whole way Kenshin found her annoying at this time and felt like using some Hiten Mitsurugi on her right then and there but kept his temper bottled up.**

"Here we are."

"Finally!"

**Kenshin heard himself say. And winced as Hiko smacked him upside the head.**

"Learn your manners Kenshin!"

"Sorry Master."

**He said, rubbing his head scowling at Remiyu as she giggled wildly. At this particular moment he hated girls, well this one at least he hoped in his mind that all girls weren't like this. He couldn't understand how Hiko almost magnetized to these females! It made no sense to Kenshin but he decided not to worry about it.**

* * *

**And there you have it! I will be updating next sunday or saturday or i may surprise you with it sometime within the week! but it will in fact be up by next Sunday! So REVIEW! x -Rachee-chan**


	2. The Disease

**I hope you guys liked the last one! It really didn't have a cliff hanger at all so I can kind of relate to why people probably aren't looking forward to the second chapter! Well this chapter will be longer and will have more events in it! Not just an icky intro! People who have read The Field of Cherry Blossoms that was mine and this is just a remake of it because I just really thought that I could do better and make it longer! x so anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Midnight Cherry Tree's**

_Chapter 2: _**The Disease**

**They all walked up to the sliding door and just as Namika put her hand on the door to slide it open Remiyu broke out into a coughing fit.**

"Remiyu!"

**Her mother cried in worry and pushed passed Hiko and Kenshin. She dropped to her knees putting her hands on Remiyu's back patting it softly. Remiyu grasped her throat gasped and cried out in sudden pain and fainted. Namika gasped in horror and shook her.**

"Remiyu! Remiyu!"

**She cried and Hiko practically had to pry her off of Remiyu.**

"She'll be fine Kariduo-dono! Me and Kenshin will carry her in! Why don't you go get her some water and make sure she has warm blankets on her bed!"

**Namika's lip trembled and wringing her hands together she went and did as Hiko instructed. Hiko laid his hand on Remiyu's forehead which was burning with a fever. Then without Kenshin's help he picked Remiyu up and Namika showed them to her room. There Hiko laid Remiyu on her bed gently as Namika stood her distance watching in horror.**

"I am no doctor Kariduo-dono but I do know a few things about illnesses from taking care of Kenshin. I haven't been in care of Kenshin very long but long enough to know that your daughter is sick."

**Namika gasped.**

"But don't worry it's nothing serious Kenshin is still alive isn't he?

**Namika looked over at Kenshin who didn't look dead at all he looked like a normal child. Turning her attention back over to her own child she was pale and looked very ill. Namika nodded at Hiko and he nodded back.**

"She will get over it; just give her lots of liquids and rest. She will come around soon."

**Namika nodded again.**

"So Kariduo-dono, any idea where I and Kenshin will be sleeping?"

"Well we don't have the biggest house-

"I can see that.."

**Hiko said. Namika glared.**

"As I was saying, we don't have a very big house but Kenshin can stay in Remiyu's room I have a fine looking curtain that can be put up. My husband before his death built this bar in the middle of the room in case we were to have more children, but that didn't happen."

**Hiko nodded.**

"Well you don't necessarily have to put up the curtain."

**Hiko said and smirked. Namika gave him a puzzled look.**

"What are you implying Seijiro-san?"

"Well I'm sure Kenshin and Remiyu will get along great! I see no need for the curtain! Plus my apprentice could use the experience!"

**Namika looked like she was about to explode with anger. Kenshin could have sworn steam was shooting from her ears. She could have breathed fire if she got mad enough. Hiko saw her look and his eyes widened.**

"A-Although I was only joking Kariduo-dono!"

"You better have been joking. Now the curtain goes up now Seijiro-san!"

**She thrust the long heavy curtain towards him with anger. He smiled in innocence and right away began to put the curtain up along the bar. Namika smiled with satisfaction.**

"I have a bed for Kenshin I will set it up while your doing that Seijiro-san."

**Hiko looked back at her and glared. He constantly cursed at the curtain as it kept falling off of the bar.**

"What a shitty curtain!"

**He exclaimed. Namika heard his horrid curse and came in with a bed in her arms glaring at Hiko.**

"Do you say those crude words always in front of your 7 year old apprentice Seijiro-san?"

**Kenshin nodded and leaned against the wall.**

"Always, I tried to get him to stop, it's impossible that it is."

**Hiko glared at Kenshin and finally got the curtain up.**

"Finally."

"Thank you Seijiro-san. But I must say shame on you for your figure of speech."

"When did you turn into my mother? Well you do look old enough to be."

**Namika glared.**

"Do I? Well I'm not the one who's sprouting gray hairs already."

**She smirked at her clever comeback as Hiko began to inspect his hair.**

"Where? I don't see any!"

"Oh they are there."

**She then went behind the curtain and set up Kenshin a nice bed. Then came back around leaning against the wall staring at Hiko as Kenshin ran behind the curtain to lay on his comfortable bed.**

"So where will I be sleeping Kariduo-dono? I hope it's with you! But that would be kind of sick to be sleeping with my mother."

**He chuckled to himself and was surprised when a stinging shock came to his right cheek. Realizing what Namika had done he rose his hand but then put it back down.**

"I suppose I deserved that."

"It was much needed! If you continue with your crude behavior and manners you will be sleeping outside tonight! But I will be kind and show you to the living room where I will set out a bed for you."

**She glared at him and Hiko deciding to be nice followed her to come help her move some things to make room for his sleeping area. Kenshin could hear Hiko arguing that the space she had chosen for him was too small and he rolled his eyes.**

"Looks like he needs to learn his place that he does."

**He mumbled and then got up off of his bed to go check on Remiyu. He felt bad for her. He remembered having this sickness, it involved a lot of coughing and spewing. He knelt beside her and didn't notice that he had left his katana beside his bed. Waiting for Remiyu to awake he pulled something out of his gi that looked like a spinning top. He had had this since before Hiko had found him. He treasured it deeply. He quickly put it back in his gi as he heard Remiyu make a coughing groan.**

"Remiyu..?"

"Kenshin.."

**She whispered hoarsely.**

"How are you feeling? You scared us there for a while that you did."

"My throat hurts and I think I'm gonna-

**She then got up and ran past Hiko and Namika who were still arguing and spewed into the bushes. Kenshin followed quickly behind her and grimaced hearing her cough and hack. When the coughing and hacking had stopped he called her name.**

"Remiyu-chan?"

"I'm fine Kenshin."

"No I don't think you are that I don't."

**He went over to her and helped her back into the house and to her bed. He set a bucket beside her bed so she didn't have to run all the way outside again. He pulled the covers over her chilling body and then got up and made his way to the living room to where Hiko and Namika were still arguing.**

"Do you think you could keep it down a bit guys? Remiyu just hacked up something awful and all you can do is bicker? I will settle this with my master Kariduo-dono thatI will. Why don't you go help your daughter into something more comfortable to rest in?"

**Namika nodded at the 7 year olds words surprised that he was so incredibly wise for his age. Why he was more mature than Hiko!**

"Master, you forget that we are here as guests let us make a good impression on this family who is so kind to take us in that you do."

"Yes I suppose I should be more polite Kenshin. I have been a bad example to you but I believe I am too big to have this small corner."

"Master they do not have that much room in this home that they don't. Just except what she has offered to you. At least you have a fine bed to keep you warm tonight and I'm sure this set up is only for the night that I am."

"Who says we are staying longer than one night Kenshin?"

"No one master. I just thought-

"You thought wrong Kenshin. Now go back to the room."

**Kenshin nodded and then remembered that Namika was dressing Remiyu. He could see their shadows and he wasn't magnetized to girls like Hiko so he waited outside trying to ignore the shadows. His eyes kept on wondering over to the shadows but he decided to stare at the wood in front of him.**

"_No!"_

**He thought.**

"_I will not turn into what Hiko has become I will never marry or see a girl in the way he does! As far as I'm concerned girls are just there. And besides they could carry some sort of disease or someth-_

**His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of the sliding door. Namika came out and she looked over to him.**

"You can go in now Kenshin. Thank you for waiting."

"Your very welcome Kariduo-dono that you are."

**She nodded and went to do some house work. Kenshin then went in trying to ignore what he referred to as 'diseased' but he couldn't when she whispered his name.**

"_Innocent.."_

**He thought.**

"_Like a cherry blossom petal- No! like a diseased cherry blossom petal! Not innocent like those other pink petals!"_

**He grinned and laughed softly at his thought.**

"Kenshin? Are you alright?"

"Yes Remiyu. I hope you get better but I don't really want to get your dis- I mean your sickness that I don't."

"I understand Kenshin but mom says I'll be over it in a little while."

"Yes that will be good that it will."

"Do you think you will be staying long enough for you to keep your promise? Cause I can't play with you until I get better."

"_Oh no!"_

**He thought.**

"_I can't break a promise like that! But I don't want to get whatever disease she carries that I don't!"_

**He panicked in his mind for a moment or two but then came back to reality again.**

"I don't know. Hiko says it might be for just the night but I hope I can keep my promise thatI do."

**Right now he hoped that he would be going the next morning he didn't want to play with Remiyu! Sure she was nice but that 'disease' that he thought had affected Hiko, he wanted to stay far away from that.**

"Aw. Well I hope you stay longer Kenshin I don't get to play with many friends much."

**And now the most horrible thing had happened. She had made him feel guilty. That disease was far from his mind at the moment. Now all he wanted was to keep his promise because his father was a man of his word as far as he knew. And Hiko his roll model at the moment was as well.**

"I hope we stay longer too Remiyu that I do! I think you should get some rest now though besides talking to me. I'll just be on my side of the room that I will."

**He walked over to the other side of the curtain and sat down on his bed pulling out his spinning top and with one twist he began to smile as the top spun which seemed to amuse him.**

**----------**

**Namika and Hiko were now sitting down having a nice conversation.**

"Yes I am a samurai Kariduo-dono. Sorry about my constant complaining and crude joking earlier. You really are fantastic women."

"Why thank you Seijiro-san. And it's alright I shouldn't take things so seriously. By the way, you may call me by my first name Namika if you wish."

"Alright then Namika. You may call me by my first name as well, Hiko."

**She nodded and smiled at him.**

"So how long will you be staying Hiko?"

**Hiko had changed his mind he wanted to stay longer now. He wanted to get to know Namika better. It had been a long time since he had sat down with a women like this, usually it was buy them a drink get them really drunk and then carry them off to the bedroom. Namika was different. She didn't drink sake she seemed very natural and he liked it.**

"Oh I don't know, as long as you would let us stay I suppose."

"Well that might be longer than I have ever let anyone stay."

**She winked all flirty like while Hiko turned beat red.**

"Well uh. Thank you for your kindness Namika."

"No need to thank me Hiko it's a pleasure to have you and Kenshin stay with us. Remiyu doesn't get a play mate often like this."

"I would imagine. You two live far away from the outside world."

"Yes we do. But we like it. Remiyu doesn't really get to socialize as much as she would like to though. She often talks to her dolls or me. When she talks to me it gets quite annoying somewhat."

"Yes Kenshin blabs like that too. But when I snap at him and tell him to hold his tongue. He listens."

"Well I never said she bla-

"Believe me Namika; she looks like one who would blab."

"Do you often interrupt people like this?"

"Only when I know what they are going to say."

**He then pulled out what looked like a plate but it curved up slightly like a cup. Hiko poured his jug of sake into It and pulled out a second plate like cup.**

"Would you care to even try some Namika?"

**He smirked.**

"Only one cup Hiko. I think I can trust you enough to only have one cup. But is it good around this time of year?"

"Oh yes very good."

**Hiko poured her a cup and handed it to her. She nodded in thanks and sipped it gracefully.**

"Ah. It is good. It's been a while since my last cup. I'm very cautious; I don't like drinking as much. I don't care for the hangovers and what it does to your mind."

"I understand."

**Hiko took another sip and Namika copied his action. Hiko smiled at her and she smiled back.**

"I wonder what Kenshin is doing."

"Probably just being a 7 year old boy."

**She chuckled.**

"No, Kenshin wasn't taught to be a 7 year old boy. He was taught to be serious and to focus on his destiny. I regret teaching him that."

"I'm sure Remiyu can teach him the ways of a child. How to enjoy his childhood while he has it."

"Yes I hope so. I fear he is miserable. I do not show love or affection towards him as a father would his son. I would like to, but he might forget his place."

"Ah. Yes that could happen. Not good for a swordsmen eh?"

"No not at all. But I hope he can learn his place as a child here with Remiyu. I think we will stay for a long time for this reason. I don't want him to have a miserable childhood."

"You do love him like a father loves his son don't you Hiko?"

"Of course. He just doesn't know it yet. I often pay no attention to his safety but sometimes I accidentally show that I'm worried. I'm afraid that he either has already figured it out or is puzzled by it."

"If he has figured it out he is doing a good job of not showing affection back."

**Hiko smiled.**

"Yes he is."

"Well I'll start making lunch. Go ahead and explore the territory, make yourself at home."

**Hiko nodded and made his way towards the door.**

**-------**

**Kenshin stared down at his top. He felt as if this was the only part of his parents that he had left. His eyes began to swell with tears.**

"_I will not cry thatI wont."_

**He thought.**

"_I must be strong. Like master, he would be disappointed to see me cry over such meaningless matters. Who am I kidding though! They aren't meaningless! They were my parents that they were."_

**Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was a depressed 7 year old. This was so unusual for Kenshin because 7 year old children are supposed to be happy! Mood swings and depression often don't come until the teenage years but he was so depressed. He wished someone would just come and put their arms around him. He needed love more than ever. He grasped the top crying harder than he had ever cried before. Remiyu was asleep and as Namika was walking down the hall way to fetch some potatoes from the storage she heard his small soft sobs. Peering over the side of the curtain she silently made her way over to him.**

"Kenshin. What is the matter dear?"

"Why do you care?"

**He sobbed trying to stop crying.**

"It's nothing. I'm the bravest boy in all of Japan that I am!"

"I'm sure you are Kenshin, but even the bravest shed some tears now and then."

"Not master though."

"I'm sure Hiko has cried many times Kenshin. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"Master will be so disappointed that he will."

**He sobbed.**

"No Kenshin. He wont it may seem like it, but he won't."

"Why do you figure that?"

"Because no one could take care of a child such as you and feed them and spend all their time with them and not love them. He may not show it Kenshin, but he does."

**He didn't reply and Namika simply hugged him and covered his cheek and forehead with comforting kisses. To him this felt like his mother.**

"Kenshin more people care about you than you know."

**She smiled and wiped away his tears.**

"It's ok to cry."

**Kenshin nodded and continued to cry until his face stung when the tears rolled down his cheeks. Namika stayed with him for about an hour comforting him until he stopped crying. In the end Kenshin gave Namika a hug and in a childish tone he said,**

"Thank you Namika."

**He smiled his nose and cheeks still red and his eyes swollen from all the tears. Namika smiled back and nodded. Kenshin stayed in his room until the red from his face and eyes were completely gone. Then he got up and walked into the kitchen telling Namika how he liked his lunch. She listened to every word he said intently and made it just how he liked it. Hiko had never done this all he did was cook up some fish or something. This was a pure treat. Sushi and rice with several other delectable dishes. He was surprised when she put salmon next to the two pieces of sushi on his plate.**

"Thank you Namika"

**He said and began to eat. Hiko soon came in and Namika went to help Remiyu to the table. She looked tired and pale. Kenshin felt really bad for Remiyu but he knew that since she had Namika for a mother she would be getting better soon.**

"mmm! This is delicious Namika!"

**Hiko exclaimed Remiyu only mumbled a few words that no one could hear but they didn't really want her to speak for fear of further loss of her voice.**

"I'm done that I am!"

**Kenshin said and picked up his plate and cleaned it off dried It off with a towel and put it away where he thought they went.**

"Hey Remiyu want to go play!"

"urggghhhhmmm."

**Was Remiyu's reply and Kenshin made a face.**

"Yeah I think you should stay inside and rest I'll just go out and look at the fish or something that I will!"

**He ran out and saw something that he had never seen before or he had but just couldn't remember!**

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

End to the second chapter! Exciting eh? Eh? Man that was a horrible cliff hanger! But all well I'm not really good at them anyway! I'll try to make up some really sweet cliff hangers! x See I surprised you during the week! Sometimes I just get bored and write out my whole story in like 3 or 4 hours! I don't get writers block much but I'll have to brain storm on some more exciting events! So REVIEW! Give me some idea's people! Thanks for reading! –Rachee-chan**


	3. Destruction

**Don't have much to say before this chapter besides R&R PLEASE! x thankies! (expect lecture in end)**_

* * *

_

**Midnight Cherry Tree's**

_Chapter 3:_** Destruction**

**Kenshin stood still and gazed off into the small beady eye of what stood before him. It looked like an oversized bird with white feathers that seems to stretch out forever; it also had a fan like feathering on top of its head. Kenshin giggled watching it bob its head as it moved. The strange animal hearing this stopped in its tracks looking straight at him. Kenshin saw this and silenced immediately.**

"It's ok I wont hurt you that I wont.."

**He whispered, but the animal still didn't move. The only thing that was moving on it was its chest rising and falling quickly. Kenshin edged toward it and its beady eyes seemed to grow bigger with every step he made. The animal arched its head back looking to Kenshin like it was going to lunge at him any second and peck his eyes out. Having this thought he retreated quickly and hid behind an itchy bush. The animal watched the spot where he had scurried to for a couple of seconds and then continued to walk its head bobbing. Kenshin held in his laughter and sighed in relief when he couldn't see it anymore. Kenshin noticed a purple and blue butterfly fluttering past and decided to follow it since it was going the opposite way of the scary white bird.**

**------**

**Remiyu coughed and hacked clutching her chest.**

"Oh Remiyu I'm sorry you have to go through such a sickness."

**Her mother said with sympathy.**

"I'll be alright mom"

**She then suddenly felt an excruciating pain in her stomach. With every moan and cry the pain grew, screaming in agony. Her mother screamed her name as she always did when this happened. Remiyu grabbed the bin knowing what was going to happen next but nothing came out. The pain still continued. She gazed into the bin which she had spewed into more than 10 times that day. The stench horrible she set it down.**

"Nothing's coming mom!"

**She said in pain. Her mom grabbed a cloth and wet it down setting it on her forehead. Remiyu felt sweaty and cold plus the non-stop pain that was taking over her stomach. It felt as if someone was ripping her muscles out one by one making sure that every nerve felt it as they did so.**

"Please.."

**She gasped.**

"Make it stop.."

**No matter how much she pleaded the pain grew and when it seemed like the pain couldn't grow any worse it did. She finally had an idea and she shuddered when she thought of it, but she was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach for crying out loud! Something had to calm this pain! She managed to pull herself up the pain growing as she did so. She grabbed the bin and crammed her 2 fingers down her throat. She gagged and her eyes watered and then finally her stomach and throat muscles contracted and she began to spew an 11th time. Gasping for air she laid down again. Her muscles were sore and she wanted to sleep so badly but her sickness wasn't allowing it.**

"Mom I want to sleep."

"I know darling, just try to."

"She wont be able to.."

**Said Hiko, running his hand through his hair.**

"And how do you know this?"

"You must remember Namika, I've already gone through this Kenshin couldn't stop bitching for 3 days."

"How did you get him to sleep then?"

**Hiko smirked and held up his sake jug.**

"You got him drunk? That seems like the answer for everything to you Seijiro doesn't it?"

"Well it worked didn't it? And nothings wrong with Kenshin yet!"

"I can't believe you Hiko, what a fatherly figure you are."

"I'm his master Namika not his father."

**She glared.**

"You are the only family he's got you should act like one. He has more of a broken soul than you know."

"Oh really and how would you know?"

"I know because…nevermind…"

"I knew it."

**Hiko whispered.**

"Knew what?"

"That he's just as happy as he seems Namika."

"So you think."

**Hiko glared at her.**

"Well do you want this or not?"

**Hiko said coldly pushing the jug of sake towards her.**

"I guess."

**She said regretfully. He smiled and handed it to her."**

"Now Remiyu dear I want you to open your mouth I don't know if you will like it but it will make you feel better. You will have to drink a lot of this ok?"

**Remiyu nodded weakly and opened her mouth. Namika poured the warm substance down her throat and it seemed to sooth her as she did so. Remiyu's vision became a slight blur as it continued to slide down her throat and then, black.**

"There I hope it doesn't make it worse. How long do you think she will be out until she wakes up?"

"4-5 hours. Then you can give her more she'll have a killer hang over but she wont be feeling as much pain."

"That's good I suppose. Thank you Hiko."

"It's oka-

**Namika had fallen into Hiko's arms sprawled out bawling. Hiko was surprised but simply ran his fingers through her hair. This to him was awkward, and felt wrong in a way.**

"Why are you crying Namika?"

"It's been so long.."

"So long since what?"

"Since my husband's death."

"That's why you should be over him already Namika."

**He said coldly.**

"I am, but this sickness reminds me of him."

"It isn't fatal there is no need to cry."

"I know but-

**Hiko had gotten up leaving Namika sprawled out on the wooden floor.**

"I am no one to ease your pain Namika; I can't be there like so many others can."

**Hiko then walked out of the room.**

"Hiko wait!"

**She cried but he waved his hand backwards and was gone.**

**------**

**Kenshin followed the butterfly eagerly and it turned around and looked at him.**

"Come follow me!"

**He cried in a tone which he had never used before. The butterfly followed him as he ran into the house. Kenshin pranced across the wooden floors passing a vase with hand painted cherry blossoms on them. The butterfly then went past the vase brushing it with it's wing the vase falling over with a loud crash. Kenshin whipped around staring in horror at what had made the noise. What was he to do! The butterfly continued to flutter around as if nothing happened. Kenshin glared at it and pointed his finger at it.**

"Look what you did!"

**The butterfly then fluttered over to another beautiful glass hand crafted trinket and brushed it with its wing as well, and another large crash was heard. He couldn't believe it! It was the butterfly of mass destruction! The butterfly continued to flutter around breaking every artifact that looked breakable. Kenshin stared wide eyed at the glass and porcelain pieces.**

"It's a demon butterfly that it is!"

**He cried and shooed it out the door.**

"Get out!"

**He cried as he did this and it fluttered away happily.**

"_What am I to do?"_

**He thought.**

"_Here I am a guest and I have already caused chaos! I shouldn't have been so childish that I have!"_

**He gasped at the sound of Hiko walking down the corridor. Kenshin bit his lip trying to think of something to save his ass.**

"Kenshin what is the meaning of this racket!"

"eh-um, nothing master that it is!"

**He lied.**

"Oh really…?"

**Hiko said smirking at him.**

"You're a bad liar Kenshin. What is all of this?"

**Kenshin hung his head.**

"I was being childish master, and I broke all of these precious items that I did."

**Hiko saw this.**

"Yes but how? Were you so happy or angry as to smash all of these treasures to pieces?"

"No master, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you that you wouldn't."

"Not after you told me that filthy lie."

**He teased.**

"Kenshin if I could see straight threw the last I can see through this story if it is a lie."

"Alright then, I was outside when I noticed the most beautiful butterfly-

"Turning into a girl now are we?"

"Master please. As I was saying I saw this butterfly and I decided to follow it. I then decided that I wanted it to chase me instead. So I told it to follow me and surprisingly it did, I was just moving along the wood floor and the butterfly's wing hit against a vase and then another artifact and another and another after that. It was as if it was possessed that it was!"

**Hiko looked at him wide eyed at his unbelievable story but could tell it wasn't a lie.**

"Quite a story Kenshin, quite a story…"

"It's true master that it is."

"I believe that but lets not share that story with Namika we best clean this up before she finds out."

"Yes master but where is Namika-chan anyway?"

"She is in Remiyu's room best not bother her."

**Kenshin nodded and began to pick up some of the glass pieces.**

**----**

**Namika lay still sprawled out sobbing silently. How could he be so heartless? She was in need and all he did was held her for a few moments and then left her with out a single word of comfort.**

"Why..?"

**She whispered.**

"Why did he have to die?"

**The mere memory had haunted her dreams and had finally disappeared but now she knew they would return. She practically crawled from Remiyu's room into her own. She reached into her closet and pulled out a sword laid on top of a pair of hakama's and a green gi. She threw herself onto them sobbing. Her little makeup smeared and a grey tear dripped onto the gi making a dark green spot. Sniffing and wiping her face she tried to stop.**

"_I need to let go."_

**She thought.**

"_Hiko must think I'm a fool, one to fall into his arms like that. Especially when they have only been here for a couple of hours."_

**The sun began to set.**

"_I must bring myself to put these away forever."_

**She then opened the closet and opened a chest and set them inside.**

"_One day.."_

**She thought.**

"_I will be free of your memory and the thought of your horrid death my love."_

**She closed the chest and shut the closet and kneeled there for a moment or two.**

"_I'd better go make dinner before they suspect something."_

-----

"All done that we are!"

**Kenshin exclaimed.**

"Yes Kenshin, we are, why don't you go grab Remiyu and wash up."

"For?"

"Dinner of course."

"Oh yes but Namika hasn't come out to make it yet master.."

"Hmm.."

**He said.**

"Well go anyway I'll go see what's holding her up.."

**Kenshin ran off into Remiyu's room. It would take him a while to get her up, after all she was drunk and probably would have a serious hang over when he would finally get her to wake up.**

**-------**

**Hiko knocked on Namika's door hearing no reply he walked in.**

"Namika I'm sorry about earlier I-

**There Namika was kneeling in the same spot in her mind she was telling herself over and over again to get up and make dinner but she never moved.**

"Namika?"

**Hiko sat down beside her and waved his hand in front of her face, her dark brown eyes seemed to be empty and her long hair was messy, she looked somewhat crazy to Hiko. Shaking her Namika shook her head the dullness disappearing from her eyes.**

"What Hiko!"

."Thank God."

"Thank God for what?"

"That you're ok Namika!"

"Why would you care, you can't even share a simple moment of intimacy with me!"

"I can't because it's not right Namika! I am not meant to be bound to someone like you wish me to be. You don't even know me Namika and you're all over me!"

"Why can't you?"

"Because! Because of my past Namika! I had a wife,"

"What?"

"I had a wife. Her name, Nishi.."

**Namika did nothing but nod.**

"I loved her very much, but I couldn't keep her because I also had many other girlfriends.. my favorite.. Chiaki, Chiaki was my babe my second love. Nishi couldn't cope with this like most women I am meant to be with simple tramps. And you Namika will not be one of my tramps."

**Namika hugged him tightly.**

"Did you not listen to my words Namika!-

"Yes I did Hiko.. but thank you.."

"For what?"

"For your compliment."

"It really wasn't that great Namika.."

"Yes it was Hiko.. It was fantastic."

**She breathed in deeply breathing in his breath taking sent which mostly smelt like sake.**

"I will go make dinner now sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's alright Remiyu and Kenshin are going to get washed up unless Kenshin has failed to bring Remiyu around…"

**They walked down the corridor and went into the Kitchen to find Kenshin and Remiyu sitting down Remiyu had her face in her hands and she was moaning. She looked really pale and sweaty, not the prettiest sight ever but she was sick so It was acceptable.**

"How about just rice tonight?"

"That will be fine I'm tired anyway."

**Said Kenshin and Remiyu just moaned. Namika then heated up some rice and dished it out evenly each digging in hungrily accept Remiyu who only ate about 3 bites. Kenshin was next to be done and he helped Remiyu to their room leaving Namika and Hiko who wanted just a little bit more to eat. As Kenshin and Remiyu walked down the corridor and for Remiyu, stumbled, Kenshin asked Remiyu a random simple question.**

"Remiyu could you tell me what bird this is?"

**He said.**

"What bird?"

"Well I saw a bird today and it was white and big and scary and it had the longest feathers I'd ever seen and—

"It's called a Shoko Uemura (white peacock)"

**Kenshin nodded and helped her into bed again drowsily dragging his feet over to his plopping on it. He sprawled out onto it sighing in comfort and quickly fell asleep when he awoke about 2 hours later to a….**

**

* * *

**

**To be continued….**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE! I got the butterfly thing from a manga that my friend drew the butterfly of destruction I call it! So thanks Jessie/ Minoru Kimori! x again I say people if your gonna read PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! Thankies!**

**-Rachee-chan**


	4. The Dream

**Ok guys! I have finally recovered from my severe writers block! This chapter is short because i'm still sort of recovering, but i hope you still enjoy it. This one has more events than the other 3 so enjoy! and PLEASE R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Cherry Tree's**

_Chapter 4: _**The Dream**

**..to find that someone was nudging him. He looked at his surroundings, no one there. He got up and slowly drew back the curtain to see if Remiyu was still asleep.**

"Remiyu?"

**He called out in a soft voice. He heard no reply. He rubbed his eyes squinting hoping to see her small figure of a body lying soundly in her bed. No, there was no figure, there was no sound, only the sound of his heart beating softly and his lungs drawing in air were heard. He plugged his nose just now getting a sniff of the horrifying smell that was in the room. He slid the door open, his dark, but bright, purple blue eyes darted back and forth. (His eyes were only purple blue in the dark) Seeing no one present he stepped out, the stench grew bigger and bigger with each floor creaking step. His pupils shrunk at the sight he saw. There was Remiyu, Hiko and Namika lying there, no, lying everywhere. Their bodies had been slashed to pieces and scattered through out the room. Blood streaked across the walls, horror and disbelief struck him. He suddenly turned around hearing the clicking of a sword. A man, masked, his black attire was now thoroughly stained with the stench and color of blood. Kenshin gasped. The man then drew his sword with another click and clink. To Kenshin's surprise there was no piercing pain running through his neck or abdomen, he was in one piece. The man stood there his sword at his side and his dark green eyes twinkling. Kenshin blinked.**

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

**He said. The man smirked and took hold of his metal sheath.**

"Now, now Kenshin, this is in fact only a dream."

**His eyes then sparkled in a familiar way and he cocked his head to the side cracking his neck. He brought up his sheath and knocked it over the back of his head. Kenshin saw everything fall as he did in slow motion, but there was no head throbbing bang to the wooden floor. Instead there was a jerk to his body and he awoke in a sweat. His hair was a snarled mess and it seemed that he had ripped off his gi in his sleep because he was no longer wearing it.**

"Kenshin?"

**There was Remiyu poking her head around the side of the curtain.**

"Thank God you're awake. You've been asleep for days."

"I-I have?"

"Why yes of course, your master figured you were tired because of the butterfly incident so he instructed to let you sleep as long as possible."

"H-How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days."

"Whoa, I never new it was possible to sleep that long."

"Well you proved it to be correct."

**He couldn't believe it! Two days!**

"Where's my gi?"

"Well I tried to put it back on you, but you kept on thrashing at the slightest touch. But I washed it for you."

"Wash? You wash?"

"Yes I washed it for you would you like me to wash your Hakama's too?"

"No thanks."

"Very well, I'm feeling much better now, I haven't had anything to do because of you! My mom has been making me clean and stuff."

"Clean?"

"Yes, clean Kenshin."

"Okay."

"Anyway we are cleaning a lot because winter is near."

"What! The Sakura's are still in bloom!"

"Yes, they are Kenshin but they bloomed late this year, no cherries will be arriving."

**Kenshin moaned. He was really looking forward to those nice cherries! They weren't his favorite, but they were still pretty good!**

"Well what can we do in the winter!"

"Nothing, but we've saved enough food for the winter. My mom might send you and Hiko to get some extra deer meat."

**Kenshin nodded.**

"So for the time being we'll be cleaning and then cooped up inside your house for the winter?"

"Exactly Kenshin, but we can go play out in the snow; I have some extra gi's you can layer up with!"

"Ok then. But why do we have to clean?"

"This is the longest season Kenshin, we need a clean healthy habitat and it gets pretty dirty in the winter."

"Why do I have to clean then?"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? You are a guest Himura do your part!"

"Well being a guest I shouldn't have to."

"Our idea of guest around here Kenshin is one who is polite enough to help around the house!"

"Really?"

"Yes Kenshin now Hiko doesn't want to leave and I don't think you want to either so get up and start scrubbing!"

**After a while of bickering Kenshin found himself with a dirty rag scrubbing the wooden floors muttering to himself angrily.**

"Now, now Kenshin I think you can do better than that!"

"No I can't Remiyu! Why do you have to torture me so much!"

"Because you don't know how to clean the floor right! Now I've told you this thousands of times don't scrub up and down scrub in circles!"

**Kenshin pulled a face and whined.**

"What the heck are you doing besides ordering me around!"

"Why I'm cleaning the cupboards and dishes and rubbing the scum off everything!"

"Why can't I do that?"

"Well I would gladly clean the floors rather than continue with my job!"

**Kenshin then rejoiced in his mind and gave Remiyu the cloth that he had been cleaning with. Remiyu strode happily into the kitchen with him and opened up a cupboard.**

"Alright Kenshin every cupboard on this side needs to be cleaned! Don't worry about the others these are just the ones that get wet."

"Wet?"

"Yes wet Kenshin take a look"

**He stuck his head inside of the fairly large cupboard and there was mildew covering the whole back of it. Kenshin shuddered and began to scrub away.**

_**5 long hours later.**_

"Alright Remiyu! I'm all finished!"

"Yup Kenshin so am I you did a wonderful job!"

"Thank you"

**Namika and Hiko leaned against the wall looking at them both.**

"You guys worked hard and we managed to get the job done. But now it's time for sleep."

**Said Namika.**

"Sleep?"

**Said Kenshin.**

"I can't sleep! Come on guys I slept for two days that I did! There is no way I can sleep another two minutes!"

"Well you're gonna have to Kenshin. Now get!"

"No!"

**Kenshin replied folding his arms in refusal. Remiyu did nothing but giggle wave 3 little fingers at him and went off to their bedroom.**

"Come on Kenshin! You have to get to bed!"

"I won't go!"

"And why's that?"

"Because— it's nothing just let me be.."

**Kenshin dragged his feet down the hall and into his room.**

"You put up quite a fight."

**He heard Remiyu say.**

"Yeah well I'm not going to bed."

**The curtain had been pulled back while they were cleaning and Remiyu watched Kenshin drag his feet over to his bed and sit down. He didn't lay down he just sat there. He grabbed his sword and backed up into the far corner of his side of the room he hugged his sword to his chest leaning on it.**

"I'll stay like this all night if I have to."

"I'd like to see that happen."

**Kenshin glared at her and watched as she fell into her slumber. He stayed up for about 3 hours after falling completely asleep on his sword. He then heard insane screaming and fluttered his eyes open.**

"_What is that?"_

**He thought the screaming ringing through his ears louder than ever. He gripped onto his sword. He smelled the air, the smell of incense. He smiled breathing in the smoky smell into his lungs, he forgot all about the rest of the world when the smell of incense was ruined with the horrid smell of blood. He stood up groggily and pushed up on the handle of his sword with his thumb making a slight click. Wait that click. He looked down at his sword which he thought had made the click, but the blue glare of the blade was still hidden under the black sheath. He then pushed up a little more with his thumb and now the click had occurred. And there it was again another click repeated by another click. He listened closely. There wasn't another click to be heard, that meant that there were three men who all had swords and were about to make there move. He glanced over at Remiyu (which he could do because no one had bothered to draw the curtain back) she was sleeping there, so sound, not even aware of the killers outside of the thin sliding door. He crouched and quickly, but silently, made his way over to Remiyu. He put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming if he startled her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slid her over to his half of the room. Carefully he drew back the curtain. He then decided to test the killers, he wasn't all that good at fighting yet so he wanted to make sure that they all were planning to strike. He pushed his sword back into its sheath. Click. Nothing was heard; he then pushed it up again with his thumb. Click. He smiled as he heard one more click. There were four. This was it! He was going to fight for the first time with out Hiko. He slid open the door carefully and there they all were masked ninjas! He slashed out clashing with ones sword.**

"_Four."_

**He thought.**

"_There are four of them, listen for any kind of movement other than your opponent."_

**Just then he had subconsciously slit the throat of his opponent. The man fell to the ground holding his throat coughing in pain.**

"_Blood."_

**He thought.**

"_What a despicable thing to cause, I wonder, are these people innocent. No. If one were innocent there wouldn't be 4 ninjas waiting to attack. But how do I know?"_

**He slid his sword through ones side. He fell to the ground coughing up blood.**

"_I want to prevent blood! Why am I doing this?"_

**He had killed another stabbing his sword straight through his back yanking it out to barely slash the skin of the— green eyed ninja. That same sparkle! The same smirk.**

"_I know him!"_

**He thought.**

"_From a dream."_

"Deja vu…"

**He said aloud. The green eyed man smirked as if he knew what he was talking about. How?**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**TAH DUH! REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE! x Thankies!**

**-Rachee-chan**


	5. Sorrow & Pain

**Ok sorry it's been a long timebut i wanted to make sure that this one was longer than the last.**

**Warnings:**bloodPG-13

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 5:_ Sorrow & Pain

**Kenshin fell back onto the hard wooden floor.**

"Who are you?"

**The ninja didn't answer. Kenshin knew what he was going to do if it was déjà vu! Was this another dream? He pinched and punched himself over and over again feeling the stinging, searing pain every time. The ninja opened his mouth and took in a breath to say something.**

"You…Shinta…are now branded with the burden of murder..."

**The green eyed ninja whispered. Kenshin's eyes widened as the ninja grabbed his own sword and shoved it through his own gut**

"I have come to turn you into…this Shinta… you will be the greatest nightmare known to Japan…"

**The ninja coughed and hacked up some dark red blood. How did he know his real name? The name his parents gave him! Kenshin stood there puzzled by the ninja's actions. He knew this person, someone that he had known before Hiko, but who? Kenshin bent down to unmask the now grey eyed ninja. As he did so he knew right away, this was the man who had killed his parents. His memory of his parents was very faint, but their death was as clear as day. Why did he say those things? Kenshin was no murderer! Kenshin looked around at the blood stained wooden floor that Remiyu had worked so hard to get so clean. He was…in fact…a murderer. He had caused this. He collapsed onto the floor blood soaking into his hakama's.**

"I want to help people! Not kill them!

**He whispered. He didn't want to be a murderer; he wanted to be people's savior, not their nightmare. Now he had caused this blood. These men were not innocent, so he had stuck to what he wanted to do. But now he, he himself was not innocent! What if these killers had families? His heart then hardened.**

"He killed my family though, they…they killed my family!"

**He whispered. He still grieved for the blood and pain he had created, but at the same time he was…happy…happy that they who had killed his parents, who had prevented him from obtaining a normal life, were dead. He sat there blood dripping from his red locks. It made no difference, he was a murderer. He wanted this to be a dream more than ever now; his feelings were mixed with hatred, sadness and confusion.**

"NO!"

**He shouted, this cry echoed through out the home. Hiko came rushing out sliding across the blood stained floor.**

"Kenshin…"

**Hiko whispered and Kenshin didn't answer, all he wanted to do is sit there in a helpless ball and cry. He wanted his mother and he kept on seeing the replay of the murder in his mind. There Kenshin was in his mother's arms just a small red headed baby. He awoke to a horrible scream, he opened his eyes and there was his black haired father, lying in a pool of blood. He could hear the screeches of his mother and he began to cry when he was dropped onto the wooden floor. His mother was screaming for mercy and then suddenly, his mothers red hair was now matching the color of her once black kimono. Kenshin's wide blue purple eyes looked up at her killer. Her killer smirked and his green eyes sparkled.**

"Kenshin, please speak!"

**Screamed a high pitched voice, It was Namika the one who held him, as if he were her own.**

"I've committed….murder…"

**Whispered Kenshin, his blue purple eyes flashed in the darkness.**

"This blood…I had no right."

**Hiko walked over to him smiling.**

"Well done, for a seven year old apprentice."

**Kenshin glared at him.**

"This…Master...—

"Yes what about, this?"

"…This is your fault…"

"Mine? Boy you're the one who took your sword to the neck and waist of these men!"

"…Yes Master I did… but if it weren't for you…"

**Kenshin looked at him glaring purple blue daggers at him.**

"…I wouldn't have caused such a sin…"

**Hiko did nothing but smirk.**

"The real truth is boy that if it weren't for me you'd be a bloody mess!"

"Yes… but at least I wouldn't have to live with the thought that I…just a seven year old boy slaughtered the life out of these men…"

**Hiko knew how this felt to be branded with the guilt of spilling someone's blood. He thought it would be best if he made his apprentice think it was no big deal and that they deserved it. Now he realized that he was so wrong to think that he could do such a thing.**

"Kenshin…"

"What…"

"I know… what it's like…I know your guilt and pain… This was your revenge… I'm sorry you had to experience it at such a tender age…but you cannot call yourself a murderer just yet Kenshin."

"With your training I will be the nightmare of Japan!"

"Now where the hell did you get that idea?"

"The ninja that killed my mother told me that now that I had made myself a murderer, I would soon be the nightmare of Japan."

"Now Kenshin, he can't tell that. He was just mad that he couldn't get close enough to gutting you."

"Hiko…"

**He said with clenched fists millions of shiny red tears dripping onto the floor.**

"They killed…my mother… and my father…"

**He whispered trying not to choke on his words. Remiyu walked out slowly and a big brown eye looked at the blood stained floor and a bloody Kenshin.**

"What have you done?"

**She whispered. Someone so young that she was sharing a room with tore through these ninja's flesh and bones! She held her arms around her self glaring at Kenshin who looked at her with a helpless look, bloody tears running down his cheeks and neck. Remiyu slowly made her way over to Kenshin.**

"Kenshin…let me help you…"

**She knelt beside him blood seeping onto her night attire. She gently took his sword out of his hand of which he had the tightest death grip on. She wiped it off and sheathed it; she slowly helped Kenshin up and took him to their room. Remiyu sighed and took some knew clothes out for him to wear that her mother had made for him. She laid out the fresh black hakama's and a red gi onto his bed. Kenshin stared at her from a corner blood staining that area as well. He smelled horrible.**

"Kenshin my mother drew you a bath in the other room you should hurry while it's still hot."

"Remiyu…"

**Kenshin whispered.**

"Yes Kenshin?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"You are our friend Kenshin."

"It is not wise to call a murderer your friend Remiyu…"

"Oh Kenshin stop trying to act all grown up! This is a bad thing and I'm sure you feel bad! But this is what your training is for; at least you didn't ruin your master's reputation by standing there like a fool. You did a bad, bad thing but you still are a person, murderer or not. Now I suggest you go and take a bath before it gets cold."

"Whatever…"

**Kenshin grunted and got up walking groggily into the other room. He quickly undressed himself the cold air sending shivers up his spine. He looked at himself in the mirror. There he was covered in blood, blood that did not flow through his veins. He wanted to get it off right that minute. He jumped into the steaming water crying in agony for a moment and then became calm as his skin adjusted to the sudden warmth of the water. He watched as the blood that had once coated his body pooled around in the water. He quickly washed and got dressed into his new attire. He stared at himself in the mirror again and decided that he was satisfied with the way he looked. He liked himself in black hakama's and the red matched his hair too much but he could live. He scowled as Namika combed his ratty red hair that probably hadn't been brushed for over a year or so. It had gotten really long since Hiko had found him, he decided that he liked it this long. Kenshin yelped and bit his tongue when Namika yanked at a snarl. After Namika had finished his hair was quite dry. He ran his fingers through his now silky red hair. He liked it when it was clean. Namika then came in with a comb and a hair tie. He felt like a girl, what was she going to do next, put curlers in his hair!**

"Turn around Kenshin…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I was going to pull it back for you, isn't that the way you like it?"

**Kenshin sighed in relief and turned around.**

"Yes I like it that way…"

"So do you want it high or low Kenshin?"

"High thank you."

**He liked it high; it kept it from rubbing against his neck. He shivered as she took his hair in her hands pulling it off of his neck. She combed it so it was free of bumps and so that the surface on top was smooth and even. He smiled he liked the way it felt to have someone else doing his hair. It took him forever to tie it up like that where as it only took Namika a matter of minutes. He smiled and looked up at Namika with big purple eyes.**

"Thank you Namika, I appreciate it."

"It's alright I love doing hair it's not everyday that I get to comb and style a _boy's _hair, a red headed one too."

"I'm unique!"

**He said smiling. He never had seen anyone with the same color of hair that he did. They all had black hair. He liked his red hair. Hiko said that he might even be half Irish. He didn't believe that as far as he could tell he was a full blooded Japanese boy!**

"You sure are Kenshin, now get to bed!"

**Kenshin scurried into his bedroom and saw Remiyu sitting there.**

"Hey Remiyu…"

**No answer.**

"Remiyu?"

**He heard a soft sniffle come from her direction. She was…crying…?**

"Remiyu…what's wrong?"

"I…I want my daddy…"

**Her father was gone…dead from a disease…and she was obviously pretty close to him. He smiled and sat down next to her to comfort her.**

"It's alright Remiyu…think of happier things like butterflies or me getting hurt or something."

**She giggled at him getting hurt part. She sniffled and smiled at him.**

"Well you're not getting hurt."

**He smiled got up and ran into the wall falling backwards.**

"Aye…aye…aye…"

**He said rubbing his head as Remiyu burst out laughing. He got up slowly and pretended to sway like a drunken idiot her laughter still booming through out the room. He collapsed onto his bed and fell right to sleep still hearing Remiyu's laughter. Remiyu awoke hours later and walked into the kitchen. Everything was clean, no bodies, no blood. This would make Kenshin happy. She walked in to find her mother cooking breakfast already. Hiko sat there sipping coffee instead of sake for once.**

"Why good morning, Remiyu, care to help me cook?"

"Yeah!"

**She exclaimed, and ran to fasten on her apron. She quickly put it on and ran into the kitchen again. There wasn't any cooking left to do but she did get to help set the table and serve everything. She loved helping her mom cook, she loved cooking and she was quite good at it too. Hiko, Namika and Remiyu quickly ate the wonderful meal leaving them all grinning. Kenshin's plate was still sitting there rice and all. Remiyu excused herself and left Namika and Hiko to their conversation. She walked into their room and peeked behind the curtain.**

"Kenshin…"

**She whispered. He moaned and turned over.**

"Come on Kenshin we can play today!"

**The word play raced through his mind. He sprang up from his slumber and ran to the kitchen. He breathed in his food all at once leaving Namika and Hiko staring at him in wonder. They both raced to the door and opened it. Kenshin's jaw dropped and so did Remiyu's. There was snow! The poor cherry blossoms didn't even get to become cherry's! Kenshin and Remiyu watched from the window as the pink, white cherry blossoms drowned in the cold white snow. The branches sagged on the trees and everything that was once green and colorful was now a plain white. The sky was grey and the day looked gloomy, not even a drop of sunshine peeked through the clouds. They both sighed and went to their room. Kenshin sat in the corner of Remiyu's side and wound the string around his spinning top and pulled it free watching the top spin. Remiyu watched Kenshin do this and sighed.**

"Well, there is one thing we could do."

"What's that?"

"Well we could play in the snow!"

**Kenshin looked at her and lifted up his eyebrow. **

"It's too cold Remiyu, I'd rather sleep."

"Oh come on Kenshin it'll be great!"

"Fine..."

**Kenshin said rolling his eyes. They bundled up and were ready to go! They stepped out into the cold and Remiyu pulled out something that looked very strange to Kenshin, it was a wooden brown and it also had some sort of bars on each side along with a rope that was attached to the front.**

"W-What's that?"

**Kenshin questioned.**

"It's a sled!"

**Remiyu exclaimed.**

"A-A sled?"

"Yes a sled! We are gonna take it to the tippy, tippy top of that hill and ride it down!"

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Come on I'll show you!"

**Kenshin and Remiyu marched up the steep hill and came to a stop when they had reached the tippy, tippy top.**

"Alright Kenshin, first you set the sleigh down like so!"

**She set the sled down on the strange looking bars and Kenshin tilted his head at it like a dog does when it's puzzled.**

"Then you sit on it, but you have to stick your feet out so you don't slide down yet. Go on Kenshin sit!"

"M-Me?"

"Yes you now sit!"

**Kenshin hesitated for a moment and had then decided to try. He slowly sat down telling Remiyu to hold it for him. He pulled his feet up and told her to not let go because he'd never tried this before and the hill was very steep. It made him a little bit nervous. **

"Ok Kenshin, hold on to the rope with both hands as tight as you can so you don't fall off! When you're going down the hill don't pull the rope at all or else you'll turn. While you riding it think of your self as a bag of bricks, so when you hit something you don't fly off got it?"

**Kenshin gulped and nodded and suddenly Remiyu pushed him with full force and he went zooming down the hill. He closed his eyes and screamed like a girl and then decided to open his eyes. He grinned when he saw the speed he was going. It was fantastic! When suddenly the joy and excitement stopped, he had forgotten not to pull on the rope! He was so excited that he was jerking with the sled and now he had hit a lump of snow and was sent flying. He felt a thump on his head and he couldn't breath. He heard the muffled screams coming from Remiyu and was relieved when he could finally breathe again but shrieked in pain when he felt someone yank on his hair.**

"Kenshin get up!"

**Said a deep voice, Kenshin rubbed his eyes until he could see and saw his master towering over him. He slowly got to his feet and brushed himself off.**

"I'm sorry master."

**Kenshin said bowing.**

"Don't bow Kenshin its fine. At least you're alright. Me and Namika are going to walk into town before the snow gets so deep that we wont be able to get out of the house. You and Remiyu stay here we'll be back tonight. And remember boy always keep that katana by your side."

"Yes master Hiko."

**He replied obediently and with that Hiko took Namika's arm and locked it with his. Kenshin watched as the two left in a cold white mist. He had a horrid feeling in his gut but it seemed to flutter away as Remiyu came running down the hill to see if he was alright. She had seen Hiko so she didn't want to interfere.**

"Are you ok Kenny-kun?"

"Yes I'm fine Remiyu."

"Are you sure because I feel an awfully big bump on your head, maybe we should get some ice."

"Ice..?"

**Kenshin looked around him, there was ice everywhere! He snickered and stuck the tip of his head in the snow.**

"This should work."

**She glared down at the redhead and pulled him up by his hair.**

"AYE!"

**He screeched and Remiyu frightened by this dropped him leaving him in a heap on the snow rubbing his head saying over and over again.**

"Aye…Aye…Aye…"

"Sorry…I-I"

"…Aye…its ok Remiyu Hiko made most of the pain."

**Remiyu smiled happily and took his face in her hands.**

"Kenny's got a birthday coming' up!"

**She said pulling at his cheeks. Kenshin sat there glaring at her as pain shot from both sides of his face.**

"Yes I have a birthday coming up. Just mean's I'm gonna be older that you!"

**He teased. She stuck out her tongue at him and jumped on him.**

"ACK!"

**He cried and she giggled pinning him to the ground. Kenshin got an evil look on his face and his hands slowly crept towards her sides and began tickling her. Remiyu rang with laughter and rolled off of him.**

"HA! I bet your little 7 year old legs can't catch me!"

"Yeah well a 7 year old can run faster than a 6 year old!"

"We'll just see about that, Kenshin the great samurai!"

**He felt his ears redden and he began to chase her. She was fast for a girl. Kenshin liked this, she'd be a challenge. After a long while the chase continued and Kenshin couldn't see Remiyu anymore. He stopped running after a while and called out her name.**

"Remiyu! Remiyu-chan!"

**Kenshin became worried and looked all over when suddenly a scream came from behind and Kenshin was face first into the ground. Little six year old hands began to tickle his sides. Kenshin laughed into the snow and breathed in some in the process. When he let out a huge cough Remiyu stopped and let him get up.**

"There you are! You worried me!"

"Come on Kenshin it was only for fun. Don't get all worked up over it."

**Kenshin glared blue daggers and that look she was giving him was precious. He then stopped glaring at her and his blue eyes gleamed at her. She smiled.**

"What? Not mad at me anymore?"

**She said sweetly.**

"No."

"Good, that works every time!"

**He glared again and began to chase her. Remiyu stopped when she noticed that the sun was going down but she saw something in the distance. She saw swords and grabbed Kenshin by the sleeve running into the house.**

"What's going on Remiyu!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: There you have it! I enjoyed writing this chapter though I wish it could have been just 2 pages longer maybe. So anway people don't forget to R&R! x Thankies! Oh and sorry if some things are a bit confusing. Feel free to put your questions in your Review or please e-mail me, Thankies once again!

Rachee-chan


	6. Goodbye?

**Not much to say...not really any warnings..just eh...it's short! ) ENJOY!****

* * *

**

Midnight Cherry Tree's

_Chapter 6:_ **Goodbye?**

**Remiyu crouched down in the darkness pulling Kenshin with her. Tears swelled up in her eyes as Kenshin tried to ask her what was wrong and what was happening. Kenshin looked out the window to see men coming closer and closer with the shadows of swords hooked to their sides.**

"It's ok Remiyu…m-maybe they are just passing by…they'll be gone soon…and if they don't I'll protect you."

**Remiyu couldn't understand this, a mere 7 year old boy almost eight protecting her? Sure he had spilled all that blood…but maybe he just got lucky. **

"Kenshin, being able to wield a sword and swing a few moves…doesn't make you a hero."

**Kenshin frowned.**

"What are you saying Remiyu? That I can't take these guys?"

**Remiyu nodded. She began to cry some more and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She grabbed her blue and yellow blanket burying her face into it as she sucked on her thumb. Kenshin had stopped the habit of sucking his thumb 2 years ago. He wished he still did suck his thumb because in a way it was sort of a comfort to him.**

"Remiyu, I think they are going away…"

**Kenshin caught a glimpse of there blue gi's that had white designs on the sleeves. All of them held their hair up in even pony tails. He also saw what looked like a boy who was just a little bit older than him. He put his finger to his mouth to shush Remiyu and listened carefully as they began to talk.**

"There's no one there Saitoh!"

**An older man said to the younger boy.**

"But Master! I heard them!"

"Saitoh, how many times have I told you not to lie to me? No one has ever lived there since the man died long ago. There is no way his wife and daughter could have survived with out his protection up here."

**The younger boy, whose name was apparently Saitoh, looked like he was going to cry, but followed the rest of the men as they headed back from whence they came.**

"See Remiyu I told you they would leave."

**Remiyu didn't move she just sat there rocking herself to sleep in a fetal position. Kenshin felt bad. He got up and put his arms under her little body attempting to carry her to her room, but his little arms were no match for her little body. He sighed and walked to their room and dragged the light bed out to her. He rolled her onto it tucking her in. Dragging his bed out too, he took off his sword setting it next to his pillow. Curling up into a fetal position much like Remiyu's he tucked himself in wishing that his mother were there to do so, but she wasn't there nor Namika to comfort his torn soul. He stuck his thumb in his mouth feeling comfort spread through out his whole body, for now he would just sleep.**

**-------**

**Hiko walked ahead of Namika as they headed back. Namika was constantly talking about Remiyu and Kenshin and how Kenshin was very mature for his age and how he got him that way.**

"Yeah…he's a good kid…blah…blah…blah…now will you quit blabbing on and on about my apprentice and your kid and hurry up."

"Well pardon me, but I thought I was being entertaining."

**Hiko stopped and turned around.**

"Entertaining? This is exactly what I hate about women. They've got everything a man could ever hope for but their mouth. The one thing men hate is how women can't shut the hell up!"

"Well you were the one who was responding! I thought you enjoyed it!"

"Responding would be the only way to tire your mouth out but you just had to keep on going didn't ch'ya?"

"Well I—

"No! Don't speak let's hurry up and get home before it gets dark and freeze my freakin' feet off!"

**Hiko began to walk and Namika came shortly after he did.**

"You don't have to be so rude you know."

"Rude, me rude? I am appalled that you think that but it's kind of hard to not be rude when you won't SHUT UP!"

"Well when your walking it's nice to talk don't you think?"

"No…it's not…"

"Oh come on Hiko…"

**Namika said seductively.**

"Why suddenly a change in voice?"

"Well I entirely don't know…"

**She giggled.**

"Namika quit it…I told you…you're not a whore…"

"Well I could be…"

"No you couldn't…"

"Why not Hikums…?"

"Don't call me that Namika…I mean it stop it…"

**Namika giggled some more and came up from behind breathing on his neck. Hiko felt a shiver run up his spine.**

"Come on Hiko…"

**She whispered.**

"Namika…"

"Yes…?"

**She grinned. Hiko then suddenly snapped and lashed out his hand whipping across her fair white face.**

"Stop Namika, you don't know what your doing or saying! You've got a kid up there! We don't have time for this! Why can't you just shut up and leave me alone! I mean it Namika don't speak!"

**Namika nodded silently and sniffled crying under her breath. Blood seeped from the corner of her mouth and her cheek throbbed and seared with pain.**

"I'm sorry Namika…but I must respect you…I love you…but I can only stay if you promise you wont do this to me…you cannot bear my child Namika…you mustn't, because to do so would bring you much pain fore I cannot marry you...I am an outlaw the shogunate will find me sooner or later and I will have to leave. If you bear my child I will have to leave you just like your husband did."

"I understand, won't say anything more…I was wrong to act that way in front of you."

**Namika nodded.**

"When's Kenshin's birthday?"

"In 2 days I think."

"Well then won't that be a treat?"

**Hiko nodded.**

"Come Namika, we must keep moving."

**Slipping up the side of the hill it began to get dark and they quickened the pace. They needed to get home to Remiyu and Kenshin.**

"Remiyu must be so scared!"

**Namika gasped.**

"Naw, Kenshin should be some sort of comfort!"

"Remiyu gets really scared when there isn't an adult!"

"Kenshin acts like one!"

"That won't be good enough go faster!"

**They sped up their wooden sandals slipping on the snow. Namika suddenly let out a horrifying scream and fell. Her ankle didn't look like it was supposed to be facing in that direction. It looked really nasty.**

"Are you ok Namika?"

"Aye…my ankle…"

"Holy…Namika I'm going to have to carry you on my back…"

"No Hiko…its ok I'll be able to walk on – AYE!"

**Namika had just tried to get up but her ankle seemed to crush its self beneath her weight.**

"No you can't…"

**Hiko carefully hoisted her onto his back and ran as fast as he could go. Hiko wasn't surprised when Namika started treating him like a horse.**

"FASTER HIKO!"

"I can't with your fat trunk on me!"

"I don't care! Hey what's that in the distance?"

**Hiko smirked.**

"It's home Namika…"

"Oh!"

**Hiko ran as fast as his legs would carry him and collapsed on the front porch Namika rolling off his back. Hiko gathered his breath and picked up Namika in his arms slowly opening the door. He saw Kenshin and Remiyu curled up with their blankets and sucking on their thumbs.**

"Huh."

**Hiko grunted.**

"Kenshin told me he had stopped."

**He shrugged and took Namika to her room laying her on her bed.**

"I'll be right back Namika just sit tight."

**Hiko ran into the living room and picked Kenshin up with his bed and set him and his bed on the shiny wooden floor of his bedroom doing the same to Remiyu. He then ran and got a bucket full of snow and packed the snow around Namika's foot and ankle inside the bucket.**

"Cover up now… this should help the swelling…"

"Since when did you become so utterly caring?"

**Namika said with a bitter voice.**

"Because I care about you..."

"Right…"

"I really do care Namika…"

"I some how…can't believe that Hiko…"

"I carried you all the way here on my back! And suddenly I don't care!"

"You're just here…because you're lonely…not because you care…and you carried me…because you couldn't live with the guilt that you left a women out in the cold to die…a women who had a daughter…"

"Namika don't say that…you don't know that…"

"Thank you Hiko…but you needn't lie to me…"

**Hiko grunted and slowly walked out of the room. Maybe he didn't care; maybe he was just there because he was lonely. Maybe he just needed someone to say I love you to. Hiko shook his head and went to his own bed. On his way he stopped at Kenshin and Remiyu's room and woke Kenshin up.**

"What Master…?"

**Kenshin said drowsily.**

"Kenshin, I'm setting you free—

"What…?"

"I'm setting you free to do what you want to do. Tomorrow I'm leaving at dawn. You may stay and live like a normal boy, or your can come with me as I would have ordered you to do."

"But Master?"

"Kenshin, you will not call me by that name. You will now address me as 'Hiko'."

**Kenshin nodded as Hiko took his leave.**

"Oh and boy."

**Hiko called.**

"You don't have to keep the name I gave you, you can change your name to whatever."

"Yes Hiko, but I like Kenshin."

"Tomorrow I would like your decision. Alright boy?"

"Yes Hiko."

"Goodnight Kenshin."

"Goodnight Hiko."

**----**

**Namika felt the tears seep from the corners of her eyes as her ankle began to throb. It felt like a huge club. It was very numb from the snow, but if anything could help it the cold would. She whined in discomfort.**

"Why does he have to be so rude? He said that he screwed tramps all the time…well something like that. I thought that if I could be that maybe…just maybe he could share some love with me. What am I saying? I just want to know why he has to be so cold."

**She whispered to herself. Her cold icy hand made its way to her own cheek to feel the searing pain return. He had hit her for a reason, some sort of lesson. Would Hiko be the kind to just hit a girl? Hiko had wise reason that no one could understand. Why was it that she always fell for the bad boys? Everything about him made her stomach turn. Her last husband hadn't been that way. He was sweet loving, he made a great living with the farm. He just couldn't give her everything she wanted. She couldn't understand why or how, he just couldn't.**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** Finished! ) ok well i enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun I just wish it could've been just a little bit longer but i was stumped at that point so hoped you enjoyed! **REVIEW! **(dear people i know i will answer your review questions in person)

**-Rachee-chan**


End file.
